Instincts
by ImShortDontPutThingsOnShelves
Summary: When Team crafted find a boy outside of their home, rooting through the trash, it changes their lives. for better or for worse? well, that's still being decided Rated M for later chapters (MEROME) (hello IM BACK)
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N hey peeps who are reading thia! This is a new fic that i was working n, and thought i'd share. P.s in this fic, Mitchs senses are heightened because of all the time he spent in the wild with Jerome. YAY!**_

_**NOW ONTO THE STORY!**_

Team crafted, consisting of: Sky, Ty, Ian, Quentin and Jason, were having an important meeting.

"I don't care if it isn't close to the ocean, Husky, you're gonna have to-"Sky was cut off by a crash outside. Everyone ran to look.

It turned out that it was a young boy, no more than 17, was rooting around in their trash cans. When they got there, everyone, including the boy, froze. He half turned his head, sniffing the air for a second, and you could see the lean muscles on his shoulders tense.

MITCH POV!?

"_hey, Jerome, I could use some help" _I contacted my mate, and I felt him leave his hunt to come and find me. Turning to the situation at hand, I sniffed the air once more. I smelt fast wet, and some of that strange yellow stuff. I also smelt something completely new to me, and something comforting, like a possible pack mate. This made me relax, if only slightly. I turned fully, and saw something I didn't know existed. I had heard tales about them, but, then again, every young bacca had. They were mostly horror tales to keep is in bed at night, but they were nothing compared to the fear I felt rushing through me. Just then, I hear a shuffle coming from the bushes, then Jerome, in all his glory. He shoved me behind him, and dropped to all fours above me, sniffing me for wounds

Ian POV

There was a huge bacca stood over the boy, so, naturally, Adam assumed it was hurting him. So, he went to attack it, but stopped short at the noise that came from the boys mouth. A giggle. Then he cuffed the back of its head, snorting. I was very confused.

The Bacca grunted at him, rolling over. The boy jumped onto him, yelling. The two began play fighting. I looked over to the others, who seemed just as confused as I was. Adam cleared his throat, causing the Bacca to look over. He snarled, shoving the boy behind him again. Quinten was the first to crouch down, placing his sword on the floor. The Bacca flicked his head towards the nearby lake, and he threw it in. The Bacca snorted in acceptance, before standing on two legs. He held out a hand. "Jerome" he said. "Quinten" replied Quinten, shaking it. The boy stood up, dusting dirt off his pants. "i'm Mitch" he said, but didn't hold out a hand. He muttered something to Jerome, who nodded. He turned, and walked off into the forest.

_**A/N this is probs the worst fic ever, but, oh well. **_


	2. Not a Chapter (I'M BAAACK)

**AHHHAHAH omg guys i'm so so so so sorry! My laptop broke for like a year and it sucked :( BUT I AM BACK! I've got a lot going on right now but I WILL UPDATE ASAP! I'm sorry ;-;... Please keep reading my things :( **

**sorry this is so short and not an actual update but will be coming soon I promise :)**

**-Sky**


	3. Chapter 2

**Okay, so, this is my first chapter in almost a year. I'm so so sorry! But I'm here! Yey! **

**Okie, Onto chapter :D**

**Also, my writing style has changed a lot and I hopefully can write more and better yey**

Mitch's voice was hoarse and barely there. He glanced towards the place where Jerome had disappeared and twitched slightly, before he flexed his toes and looked back towards the others. They looked uncomfortable, and the one in the middle with strange dark things over his eyes started to turn away, but the Blue Fast Wet one grabbed his shoulder and hissed something to him that had his shoulders tensing and it made Mitch want to run. He wanted Jerome to come back, he wanted his mate, he wanted to be safe and warm in their den. He didn't want to be here with these civilised people. He felt unclean and undressed and way too awkward. He could barely remember what to do now. He felt his hands begin to shake. Suddenly, warmth and comfort smothered his fears and send waves of love and trust spiral through his mind. He sent his thanks through their bond and smiled a tiny smile. It was then that he realised Dark Eye Man was talking.

"Hey, can you understand me?" He asked, snapping his fingers a few times. Mitch pulled his lip up over his teeth. Not quite as impressive as Jeromes, but still rather prominent. The man stepped back, flinching. Now that he was satisfied with his space, he relaxed slightly, but not fully. He never did, especially around people he didn't know. In fact, the only time he actually had relaxed completely was after mating with Jerome, and that didn't happen as often as he would have liked. Dark Eye Man was speaking again, but Mitch had lost interest now and began to poke at a thorn in his arm. It had been there a few hours now, and it was annoying. Just like the yammering the stupid Dark Eye Man was doing. He started to pull on the thorn, irritated, but it was large and deeply lodged in his skin. Then, a thought occurred to him. He didn't technically have to stay, did he? He could leave.

Yet, something pulled at his mind, something made him want to stay. Maybe it was the fact that these people seemed familiar to him. They were the same. He glanced down at his own hands, then moved forward and grabbed hold of the Dark Eye Mans, comparing them. His own were slightly darker and larger, but they were near enough the same. With a small noise of distress, he began to turn away. But the Dark Eye Man held onto his hand, and he snarled, snatching it away as if burned.

Mitch ran, away from the place with the people who seemed to reach for him, even after he was far away. He ran until he was burrowed back in his den, under the cold furs. Jerome wasn't there yet, and it made Mitch even more afraid. He wanted to go back to them, but he didn't. He wanted the simplicity his life gave now. Yet he didn't. His thoughts remained in shambles until he heard the tell-tale sound of Jerome barrelling through the underbrush. As he watched, the fluffy brown face of his mate appeared in the entrance to the den, followed by the rest of him. Mitch burrowed deeper into the furs until only his wide brown eyes were visible. He heard Jerome rumble, and then felt him crawl into the makeshift bed. They curled around each-other, unaware the next day would shatter their lives entirely. For now, they were content to lay together, happy and warm. It wasn't the life Mitch's mother had planned for him, nor was it normal. But it was happy, and that was what truly mattered.

**Yep. Rating will go up probably in the next chapter. Maybe. Probably. Also, hope you enjoyed!  
Review if you think it was worthy ^-^**

**-Sky :D **


End file.
